Frozen Heart Beat
by Jennan
Summary: Something dangerous lurks in the woods, yet something more devastating to Bella lurks where shed never expect. Jacob isn't exactly the friendly wolf she thought he was. Will Edward be able to save her, or is this beyond even his capabilities?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) am not Stephanie Meyer, therefore everything 'Twilight' is in no way mine...it is ALL hers :)**

I jumped, my heart rate quickened its pace and my eyes darted towards the small window. It was a full moon tonight and there was a storm on its way. The gnarled branch of the big oak tree thumped and clawed its way down the window and my body shivered. 

_I hate this house_. I thought to myself. _It's an old house with thin walls and squeaky floors, it's always cold and the lock on my window is broken._ As if on cue the tree attacked again and I twitched. Throwing the covers off me I slipped out of bed and pulled out the drawer of my night stand with excessive force. The sticky drawer resisted at first and then came crashing out spilling its contents on the floor and landing on my big toe. Surprisingly, a vast assortment of crude words came rushing to my tongue but I slapped my hands over my mouth and sat forcefully on my bed. My toe nail was turning an awful purple color and I could feel my heart beat throbbing under the now swelling nail.

It could have been the storm, or the full moon, or the fact that I just killed my toe, but out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the window. By the time I turned to look at it, it had vanished. _It couldn't have been a person…there's barely a ledge out there to stand on…_ I crouched to gather the contents of the drawer and the floor boards groaned in protest. _Sssssh!_ I thought. Charlie is sleeping down the hall and the last thing I want to do is explain to him why I can't sleep. I can't exactly tell him I can't sleep because I have been dreaming of the amazing vampire whom I'm desperately in love with. The vampire who left me alone in the woods, who said he didn't want me. I cringed at the memory of those words coming from his perfect mouth. The worst part of it all was the fact that I could have sworn he was just standing in my window. _I really am going crazy. _I shook my head at my own stupidity as I dropped the last of the items in the drawer. To be honest, I couldn't remember why I had opened the wretched drawer in the first place.

I thought about trying to sleep but I was paranoid now…what if I hadn't been seeing things, what if he was outside, what if he still cared, what if he had come by to check up on me. Y_ou're being absolutely ridiculous_. I tried to convince myself. I wanted to be able to let it go, pretend I had never seen anything, but I couldn't, I loved Edward, I would do anything to have him back, even just to see him tonight. I have to look outside. I quickly shoved the drawer in place and stood up, careful to avoid my throbbing toe as I walked. The old window frame was cold to the touch and the glass fogged from my breath as I peered nervously outside. I shoved the window open and a gust of cold air wafted in blowing my hair around my eyes, blocking my view. I struggled to get it out of my eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the cold air. It filled my lungs and cleared my head. Carefully, I leaned further out the window. _See,_ I told myself, _he's not here, all there is a nasty old tree and an empty back yard._. I started to close the window, fighting back the rim of tears threatening to spill over, but something stopped me. Movement. Something had just moved in the shrubs at the edge of the grass and that something was big, not the size of a raccoon or the neighbor's cat, no, this was human shaped. It moved quickly, so quickly that I could barely see it. I strained to find the shape again but I couldn't see it, what ever it was had disappeared. "Edward?" I desperately whispered, feeling foolish. Suddenly a thought struck me. What if it wasn't Edward, what if it was Victoria? Coming for revenge. I tried not to but I ended up slamming the window down and leaping back into bed like a child, hiding from the boogey man under the safety of her sheets. I was shaking and as soon as my mind wrapped its self around the idea that Edward was not there, I began to sob, My entire body shook, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't do anything except gasp for air and wipe the tears from my eyes, after about a half hour of that I couldn't stand it any longer. I leapt out of bed. "I don't care what's out there! Victoria you can just HAVE me!" I said, a little too loud. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt for the hundredth time. Limping to the window I shoved it open, the cold air swirled around my room and knocked some papers off my desk. I didn't care.

I stood there, freezing in my Pajamas and I let the air filter my room, I let it carry my sent out side, down to the lawn and beyond the shrubs. I couldn't stop the tears anymore, at least I wasn't shaking. "Edward, please come back." I pleaded. "How could you leave me, you said you were fighting fate keeping me alive, so you gave up, let fate have me?" I could feel the ach in the pit of my stomach, the ach I had fought for so long, it was slowly creeping its way back into my body, and I could feel it taking over. In a desperate attempt to reach Edward I clambered onto my windowsill and reached out to the tree branch. I managed to grab on and I slowly climbed out onto the unsteady limb. I stumbled over branches and slipped on the icy bark but miraculously managed to stay up. I shivered against the freezing temperature and the tree crinkled as the weight of my body broke the tiny ice crystals forming on its surface. I had gotten to the lowest branch only to realize that it was still too high. I had never climbed this tree, or any tree for that matter. I was hanging for a minute or so, but my hands started to get so cold I couldn't hold on any longer I dropped to the ground, surprisingly landing on feet, but only for a short time. I heard a sharp crack and a dull ache began creeping into my foot. The pain in my foot was a welcome sensation compared to the devastating pain in my heart. I collapsed to the hard ground and rolled onto my side. The pain in my chest was stronger than ever before and I let it have me. I lay there for some time, letting the cold air chill me to the core and for an instant I thought, _What if I died? What if I froze to death?_

**I have written another bit...and I am still editing and changing some things, PLEASE review and lemme know what you think of this, likes dislikes, anything!! :) Does it make you want to read another chapter?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no point to my life without you Edward." I gasped into the ground. If he was anywhere near by he would hear me. I imagined myself cold, dead on the lawn. Charlie would find me the next day. I couldn't do that to Charlie, I couldn't, if I was going to do that I could never let him find my body. I thought about getting up but when I tried to move, my arms didn't work, they felt weak and numb underneath me, attempting movement was painful. I was suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion, and I didn't care that I was laying on the frozen hard ground, I didn't care that I had no way of getting back into my room and I didn't care if I died. All I cared about was sleeping. My eyes closed and for an instant I was asleep but only to be awoken by the sharp sound of tree branches snapping. A low growling noise came from the bushes and when I tried to turn my head to see what it was, it didn't move an inch. There was the distant sound of foot steps followed by a massive crash in the under brush. The snarling and growling continued along with loud snapping that I assumed was tree branches breaking. I tried to care but my eye lids were heavy and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. It was a very peaceful sleep but my mind jolted to life as two hard cold hands carefully gripped my arms.

"Bella!" A heavenly voice said. I must still be asleep I thought. No don't wake up, the voice will go away, I need that voice. I lay in the freezing cold just to hear that voice. I fought to stay sleeping but my body disagreed. My arms could barely move and I could almost open my eyes. I saw a blurry shape of an angel...

"I'm dead." I uttered.  
"No Sweetheart you're not dead, please, just keep your eyes open okay?"

"I…I can't…It's so hard…" I tried but I was giving in to the overwhelming exhaustion that took over me. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me, they felt oddly warm. They didn't match the voice. I was beginning to resist the sleep that threatened to take my life and I could suddenly see who was holding onto me. I opened my mouth to say his name but he took off running with me in his arms. The wind scraped and slashed across my cheeks.

"Just wait Bella, everything will be okay." I blinked against the intense wind and just as fast as it had began, it stopped. I was regaining consciousness, I could form thoughts, I could move, sort of. I looked around me at the familiar room, the Cullen's living room. I gasped and forced myself to half sit up. Looking around I recognized two faces staring back at me. Carlisle and Edward. Edward was talking so fast I couldn't understand him, he could have been speaking an entirely different dialect for all I knew and, knowing Edward and his uncanny ability to remember things, he could have very well been speaking a different language. All I could do was blink in confusion. Carlisile examined me, and wrapped my apparently fractured foot in bandages, as I sat there in shock. I stared, unmoving, at Edwards face, every perfect part of it. He was worried, so worried. Almost as instantaneously as Carlisle had vanished I leapt off the couch and into Edward's arms.

"Edward!" I sobbed. He rocked me back and forth. "I never thought I'd see you again, I can't believe you came back. I thought you're family sold the house and moved to Alaska! What happened?" I tried to say, but my speech was littered with an abundance of sobs and sniffles.

"Calm down Bella, please calm down, I have to go…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down Bella, please calm down, I have to go…"

"NO!" I clung to him, desperate to make him stay, "Don't! Don't leave me again, Ill be better, What ever I did to make you leave, I promise Ill make it better!"

"Bella! Do you honestly believe I could leave you right now? I just have to go talk with Alice, please calm down, Ill come right back to you, I promise. We need to have a talk."

"Oh, Edward!" I threw my arms around him and nuzzled into the marble smooth hallow of his neck, crying. He was still trying to be careful, but he was using more force than he used to, there was a sort of desperate way he clung to me too and I held onto that thought. Maybe he would stay this time. Maybe he still loves me. I sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets, taking deep breathes, calming myself, it seemed to take an eternity for Edward to come back and when he did I had to start the entire calming process over.

"Bella, I have to say something, its rather important, I think it would be best to say it now."

"No please don't say it, please don't say you have to go, that it's better this way, that I deserve better, that I deserve a human life, because you're wrong! You're horribly, horribly wrong! I don't care what you are or what you _think_ is going to happen to your soul, I NEED you Edward, I need you in my life, please don't say you're going to leave!" I was sobbing again. The empty ache shook through my body and my empty heart was throbbing in my chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my shoulders and then tenderly took my chin into his hand.

"Bella, I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you. My heart is yours. I have no intentions of leaving you again; I can't stand to be away from you any more than you can stand being away from me. Just now when I left the room all I could think about was getting back to you. I can't even begin to describe how utterly horrible I feel for leaving you in the first place." It took a while for me to process what he had just said.

"Promise?" I gasped sounding juvenile.

"Promise." And then he kissed me, one rested on the back of my neck, the other on the small of my back, together they were pushing me, gently holding me there, like he was absorbing the kiss as much as I was. All too suddenly it was over and I was left with an erratic heart beat and a shortage of breathe. Gasping for air I grasped his cold hands.

"Bella." His velvet voice made me feel whole again. "Please tell me what you were doing out there, why did you go outside? It's so cold Bella." His amber eyes were filled with distress and it pained me to see him that way. I knew Alice would have known my plans as soon as I did. I looked down at our entwined hands. His were so perfect, he could have a career as a hand model, mine however looked disgusting in comparison. They were stubby and small and there was dirt under my pathetic excuse for finger nails from when I had fallen from the tree.

"Alice saw…what would have happened if I didn't show up…" His voice trailed off, he was obviously thinking about the scene he saw in Alice's vision.

"What did she see Edward?" He hesitated, thinking it over, deciphering which parts he wanted to tell me.

"You stayed on the lawn, you didn't get up. You froze to death Bella." I thought this over. That had been what I wanted…I could never tell him that. "Alice saw your cold body lying on your lawn, and she saw…someone coming to take you away. I just couldn't let anything tear your body to pieces like it would have Bella, seeing Alice's vision drove me crazy I left immediately and when I got here you were in your room. I heard you injure yourself and I panicked. I looked in your window but when you saw me, I ran. As much as I wanted to climb in and hold you in my arms, I ran, I thought that maybe you didn't see me after all, maybe you would go back to bed. And when you were lying on the grass, I kept thinking, she's going to get up, she's going to get up and go back inside. But you didn't Bella, Why didn't you!? What were you trying to do?" He was getting frantic, I had never seen Edward like this. I didn't want to answer his question. I looked at my grubby hands. "Bella?" He pleaded.

"I was…I…I hoped that you would come find me, and if you didn't, then I didn't care what happened to me."

"You wanted to freeze to death?" His perfect voice almost cracked. Something I didn't even think could happen. "Bella!" he started to panic again.

"Please, listen to me Edward. You are everything to me. Without you, Life was worthless, I was going to move further into the woods, so Charlie wouldn't find my body, but I just, I got to the point where I just didn't care, I wanted you, or nothing." He wrapped his arms around me and I started crying again. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.  
"What did you see coming after me?" He didn't answer. His Jaw stiffened. "Edward, what was coming after me?" He straightened his posture and looked me in the eyes.

**Apparently I have no life right now...I just keep wriitng...Im a tad bit addicted... :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hadn't really noticed that my first chapter was one huge block of text lol I had a difficult time trying to section it off since the whole thing mainly consists of whats happening to Bella. Its only her and her thoughts and a few random things she says. I tried to fix it though :) I dont know why I had such a hard time doing it though...Any suggestions are greatly appreciated, thanks.  
**

"Edward, what was coming after me?" He straightened his posture and looked me in the eyes.

"A new born."

"A what?"

"A new born vampire. He smelled you're blood and couldn't resist. His thoughts were not too far off from my thoughts when you first came into my life Bella. But he was young, he wasn't strong enough to run the other way. He came after you."

"Was?" I felt pity for the inexperienced vampire. Edward took an unnecessary deep breath.

"I had to Bella. He was going to kill you." His voice strained to say the last words. His eyes blackened as he recalled the vicious vampire ready to take my life away from me, away from him.

"If you hadn't crawled out the window and decided what you had, Alice would have never seen you in her vision, she would have never seen the new born. I wouldn't have been able to reach you in time, I wouldn't have...you'd be…" His sentences started breaking up. He struggled to bring himself to say the three words that completed his sentence. _'You'd be dead.'_ I silently completed his sentence for him. I gathered him in my arms, feeling feeble and small in comparison to his unbreakable body.

"I'm fine…" I uttered, trying to comfort him. His head snapped up in one of his blindingly quick movements and he locked his gaze to mine. I couldn't breathe.

"You are utterly absurd Bella! You're so calm! You're not grasping the danger you were in, the danger you wouldn't have been in if I hadn't have left you. You were right when you said I gave up on you, I let fate have you. I will never forgive myself for that Bella!" I was unsure of what to say. Unsuccessfully I fought back tears. They burned as they slithered down my face. I watched a droplet fall onto Edward's knee and soak into his jeans instantly, leaving a small dark reminder of its existence. Edward stared into that spot for a short time and then twisted himself around so he was cradling me in his arms, his head bent over close to my face as if he was cradling a small child.

I closed my eyes, hoping that would stop the tears. I was concentrating so hard on not crying that when his icy lips crashed against mine I was not prepared. I was not prepared to restrain myself. My blood boiled under my skin and I gasped for breath, I locked my fingers around his neck and pulled myself closer, tighter, I felt the need to abolish any space between our bodies. I could feel every rock hard curve of his torso against my own. I threw myself into the kiss enthusiastically, I had been aching for this very moment for the past months and for the first time in the history of us he didn't resist. His hands slid up from my shoulders and gently caressed my face, exploring, memorizing. He pulled me closer, lifting me from his lap and then he began slowing the intensity of our kiss. _No_, I thought, _don't stop_. But it was too late. He had stopped and he wore the most tortured expression on his angelic face.

"What is it?" I was so concerned abut this indestructible boy; he was so perfect I couldn't bear to see him this way.

"I love you Bella. I love you with every bit of my Being." I couldn't help but smile.

"And I love you." I added and pulled his face close to my own. He didn't object. He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the nose. I smiled and so did he. With his granite fingers he traced my lips and then gently stroked my cheeks. He slowly drew his fingers down my neck, pausing slightly at the hallow of my throat. He breathed in deeply enjoying my fragrance.

"I will never leave you again." He breathed on my neck. I shivered. I was whole again and I never wanted to be removed from Edward's arms. I fell asleep in his arms wrapped in blankets to shield me from his cold body but when I awoke I was in my own bed. Alone.

**  
It might take me a while to update now...Im a little stumped on the next chapter, its a tad bit dull but I am working on it lol its getting better. Any suggestions?? :) REVIEW PLZ I wanna know wut you think :P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

...when I awoke I was in my own bed. Alone.**  
**

My eyes struggled to focus on the clock and when they did I read that it was 10am. A Saturday so there was no need to worry about school but my mind was busy remembering the previous night. Was it all a dream.

"NO!" I shot out of bed landing directly on my bandaged foot. I started crumbling, the pain was almost unbearable. I stuck my hands out instinctively to catch myself as I fell to the floor. I felt the cool wood floor on my fingertips and then his arms were around me, lifting me.

"Bella." He was propping me up on my bed shaking his head at me. "You must be careful or else this will never heel."

"It wasn't a dream. You stayed with me!" I was mesmerized by his perfect face. The pain in my foot became insignificant. "You stayed, you're here!" I threw my arms around him.

"Yes Bella, I'm here." He kissed me gently on the lips and I nearly fainted. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"You are going to cook me breakfast?" I was shocked.

"Just because I don't eat food doesn't mean I don't know how to prepare it…" He grinned wildly at me. I pondered for a moment and then nodded my head.

"Breakfast might be nice."

"Good!" He said enthusiastically and in a flash he was gone. It was only then that I realized that a wonderful smell was wafting through the house. My stomach gurgled at the welcome scent. He must have already started. I figured Id use this time to get changed and go downstairs. Edward might be able to do everything in a split second but I was pretty sure that you couldn't speed up the cooking process. I limped over to my closet and grabbed some clothing for the day and then I made my way to the bathroom. The shower felt amazingly warm and comforting but it was very difficult to shower keeping weight off of my injured foot. After my shower I carefully rebandaged my foot and quickly got dressed. The smells coming from the kitchen were delicious, I couldn't resist any longer. Edward made the best breakfast I had ever eaten. I wolfed it down as fast as I could, which was probably painfully slow to Edward but he didn't show any annoyance to it. He cleaned the kitchen in a matter of seconds and sat down across from me. "How is it?" He asked calmly.

"Delicious." I managed to mumble between mouthfuls. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I finished my meal and looked up at him. His eyes were a smoldering black. I also hadn't realized how Hungry Edward was. "Edward, go hunt. You can leave me alone for a while, Ill be fine." He gulped and shook his head.

"No, I'm never leaving you're side again Bella!"

"Well the only option that leaves us is for me to come along with you, and if I remember correctly, you don't believe that's a very good idea." He laughed at his own irrationality but I could tell he was fighting a burning thirst and it must have been even harder with me there. I felt sick with myself once again for not being able to help him, for not being able to stop the way my blood sang to him. "Go Edward. Ill be right here when you get back."

"Fine, but I am staying nearby…" He smiled his crooked smile and gave me a peck on the lips. "Don't do anything reckless in the time that I'm gone." I saluted him with an overly serious look on my face. He grinned and then disappeared. I decided to stay downstairs, no sense risking the stairs. I hobbled around the kitchen, putting away dishes and wiping counters that didn't need to be wiped. After a half hour or so I limped to the living room and flipped on the television. Surfing channels I let my mind wander. There were so many things I still hadn't asked Edward. His family sold the house, moved to Alaska, yet the house still appeared to belong to them, it was still fully furnished in Esme's expensive things. I mused over this for a long time until the door bell rang. I hobbled to the front door, who ever was ringing the bell was being rudely impatient hitting the button over and over and over again and it was getting on my nerves. I swung the door open and stared in shock.

"Jacob…What are you doing here?"

**:O gasp Jacob? What is he here for?? hmmmmmm review plzzzzz**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING. I am totally on team Edward. That is all. heh :P**

ENJOY!

"Jacob…What are you doing here?" Jacob and I had gotten rather close over the time Edward and I had been separated, normally I would have been happy to see him, but there was something different about the look on his face, he did not wear his usual Jacob grin, his eyes were intense as he stared me down.

"I know the bloodsucker is back Bella, don't do this to yourself, don't let him hurt you again."

"Jacob, he won't…" He cut me off, shoving past me into the kitchen.

"He WILL Bella, don't you see, he's not right for you!"

"And I suppose you know someone who would be right for me?!" I demanded. Jacob was making me angry. He leaned in towards me like he was about to kiss me, but instead of kissing me, he slipped his large, warm hand around the back of my neck.

"Bella, I am…"

"NO Jacob! We've gone over this a hundred times! I'm sorry but I Love Edward and as much as you hate that, I think you need to get it through your big wolf skull and stop trying to convince me he's wrong! He is NOT wrong for me!" He looked like he was about to burst into flame but he calmed down and looked into my eyes. I would have described them as puppy dog eyes but that seemed a little too ironic. His face smoothed, he looked less angry and just when I thought he was going to let go of me he pushed my face to his, kissing me with so much force that it almost hurt. I tried to protest, I punched him in the stomach but I only succeeded in hurting my hand. I pulled as hard as I could away from him but he wouldn't let go. My lips were unmoving, closed and stiff. He didn't seem to care that I wasn't kissing him back, he kept going. I continued to fight against the brick wall that was kissing me. I heard a sharp crack and Jacob was gone. Edward stood in his place.

"Bella! Did he hurt you? I swear, that dog will pay if you hurt you in any way…"

"I'm okay." I mumbled. This was happening all too fast. My brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. Jacob lunged from out of nowhere at Edward.

"Stupid Blood sucker! Leave. Her. alone!" He growled but Edward was too quick, he dodged Jacobs attack and returned with a swift punch to Jacob's jaw. Jacob whimpered and scrambled back.

"STOP!" I screamed but they didn't listen, Jacob ran at Edward and Edward jumped right over him. "Please! You'll hurt each other!" Neither paid any attention to my desperate pleas. Jacob continued running at Edward attempting attack, but he always missed. Edward was always one step ahead of him. He laughed every time Jacob missed and hit the ground with a thud.

"Won't you give up, Dog? You develop attack strategies and I develop opposing strategies. I know what you're going to do before you do it. Just stop this nonsense, you're frightening Bella." Jacob froze, crouched, ready to launch at Edward, he looked over at me. Jacob looked mean. He was not himself and I was actually scared of him. I shot one glance at Edward and when he saw the look on my face he quickly put himself between Jacob and I. Jacob straightened out and began walking over to us.

"I will leave, if you let me do one last thing." Jacob spoke to Edward, his voice was steady yet there was a menacing tone to it. Edward nodded and stepped slightly to the side. Jacob stood in front of me. He took my hand and placed a folded piece of paper in it. He didn't say a single word. He just stared. His gaze went from my eyes, all the way down my face to my lips. His lips curled into a sickening smile. A terrifying growl ripped out of Edwards throat and he placed himself between Jacob and I again.

"Leave Dog. NOW." Edward ordered but Jacob didn't seem phased. He slowly turned and walked down the driveway. Suddenly he stopped as if a thought had just occurred to him, he turned to face Edward.  
"We'll just see how your cold dead lips feel to Bella now that she's kissed someone who she could actually _be_ with!" He bellowed frighteningly loud. I stared in shock and latched my fingers onto Edward's shirt. The thin shirt was all that separated my hands from his rock hard back. His hand came around and grasped my own but I could see him cringe at Jacob's words. It was easy to see the implications that Jacob put onto the words 'be with'.

"If you don't stop yourself from creating those twisted fantasies of yours Jake I swear…"

"You'll what Bloodsucker? Make me?" Jacob taunted Edward and then took off down the road.  
"Bella, are you alright?" Edward held my face in his hands. His body was close, his face was closer. His eyes were tormented; he was clearly thinking over what Jacob had said, or rather, what Jacob had been thinking.

"He's wrong you know."

"Wrong about what?" He was confused.

"About the kissing thing." He didn't answer me. He stood like a statue, holding my face in his hands. The wind blew around us and I was suddenly aware that we were standing outside. The door gaped open. I lifted myself up as far as my only good foot would allow and I kissed him. He didn't resist, he kissed me too. Maybe his lips were rock hard and maybe they were cold…dead even. But Edward was gentle. He cared. Jacob didn't care that I didn't want to kiss him; he didn't care that he was hurting me. He was selfish. Edward lifted me in his arms and carried me into the house. He set me on the couch and kissed me swiftly on the lips.

"Charlie will be home soon." He reminded me. I hadn't realized how quick the day had gone by.

"Shoot!" I had been so busy with the Werewolf Vampire combat in my driveway that I hadn't even thought about cooking dinner.

"Don't fret my dear," Edward put on a smile, "I will cook dinner…"

"Why?" It was like he had watched the Food Network on TV and was suddenly inspired.

"Why not? You rest your foot. I'll cook Charlie something. He likes spaghetti does he not?"

"Yes…" I was shocked. Edward and food was an odd combination. "You know he'll probably expect you to eat some of it…"

"I'll survive." Edward chuckled. He looked awkward and wrong in the kitchen. I reached for the Television Remote and the piece of paper from Jacob fell out of my clasped hand. I unfolded it and read the messy scrawl that was Jacobs hand writing.

_Bella,  
I know you think I'm wrong, but I'm not. We will be together someday. __**WE**__ belong together__._

The front door slammed and I hastily crammed the note in my pocket.  
**  
SO maybe there wont be any more if you peoples don't REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D Even just say "GIMME!" or "MORE!" OR if you like it just say ":D" lol that'd be just fine!!! :D Please!** ** I just really wanna know if people are reading it or if they are bored and dont care if any more chapters are out. lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANOTHER CHAPTER finally..i was distracted by my most recent story :P and also my hectic schedual! too much work!! grrr BUT I hope you enjoy!!!! :D**

Charlie hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen. His jaw dropped when he saw Edward standing in the kitchen.

"What is HE doing back here?!" _Oh crap_! I should have known he'd react this way. He was still angry with Edward after he left me like he did.

"Dad, Edward made dinner…" I attempted to distract him with the fact that Edward was involved with food, something that I thought would have shocked him, he had grown used to Edward's lack of an appetite. Charlie ignored me and stepped right up to Edward. He looked him in the eyes and I could see his confidence fade as Edwards piercing eyes bore into his own.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Sir, I was hoping we could discuss this over dinner." He gestured towards the steaming plate of spaghetti in his hand. Charlie's stomach gurgled and Edward fought back a smile. So did I.

"If you insist." Charlie sat down.

We had all taken a few mouthfuls of the delicious spaghetti when Edward turned to face Charlie.

"Sir, I completely understand if you do not have the best of feelings for me after what I did. I understand that I hurt Bella by leaving but I hope you realize that I would never intentionally hurt your daughter. It was all just a huge misunderstanding." Charlie wolfed down another mouthful. He nodded without looking at Edward. "I completely understand if you don't forgive me for hurting Bella the way I did, I will never be able to forgive myself." He finished his sentence and awkwardly crammed a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. I thought about what Charlie would do if Edward accidentally bit the fork in half… Charlie ate dinner and silently got up and went to the living room.

"Is he okay?" I was concerned for my father but he was being very rude to Edward.

"He noticed your bandaged foot and came up with a variety of ways he thought it happened… mainly it being my fault, but he realized he's not surprised…it is you after all…and although he doesn't want to, he is beginning to forgive me." I took Edward's plate and to his relief I stuffed the remainder of the noodles in the garbage can.

"I'm sorry you had to do that."

"Hey," He was suddenly at my side, grinning, "I volunteered." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "How do you eat that stuff? It's awful." He whispered as if he was afraid Charlie may have developed vampire like hearing over night.

"You know…A hundred or so years ago, I'm sure you would have gladly eaten spaghetti…or apples…or cereal…" I listed the foods I could remember him scoffing at. He chuckled to himself.

I was washing dishes; Edward was drying them and then placing them silently in their places in a matter of seconds. He waited impatiently as I scrubbed another pan. "I never got to ask you…" I started but I trailed off, trying to figure out how to word my question.

"Yes…" Edward encouraged me.

"When you told me you were leaving," My heart throbbed at the memory, "You said you sold the house, you said you had already moved everything…but, its all there…"

"Bella, I told you this to make it more believable. We did leave. But we left our belongings behind. Esme came back on occasion just to check up on things." He placed his hands on mine in the soapy water, gripping them gently. It was oddly soothing "We wanted to leave everything, just incase we did want to return." He pulled my hands out of the water and placed a dish towel in between them.

"Esme came back…did …did you ever…" I stumbled over my words.

"I did, twice. I checked up on you."

"When?" I was shocked. How could he have come back, and not told me!

"You were sleeping the first time." His eyes got very sad. "You were sleeping…but you were crying. You said my name a lot." I remembered waking up frequently with tears in my eyes. "I stayed, hoping you would stop, but you didn't. It tore me apart inside. I couldn't stand to see you're face wet with tears, tears caused by me. I wanted so badly to come inside, to hold you and wipe your tears but I couldn't, it would only make it harder on you." I felt a familiar burning behind my eyes. _No, don't cry, not now. Charlie will see and think Edward is hurting you again. STOP_. I managed to calm them, the burning remained but no tears came.

"I…I…I don't know what to say Edward." He wrapped his strong arms around me and I felt his lips touch my ear.

"I am so sorry Bella." When he finally pulled away from me and looked into my eyes, it looked as if HE was about to cry. A single tear dripped down my face. Edward caught in with his finger as it reached my chin.  
"What about the second time?" I looked into his eyes and he sighed.

"Later Bella." Was all he said...


	8. Chapter 8

**I know these chapters arent exactly action packed! but Im workin on some epic surprises and battles and****....things of that nature...lol**

"I'm going to go home now Bella," Edward said with a wink. It was odd how a simple wink of his topaz eye could make my knees weak.  
"See you in my room?" I whispered hopefully. He nodded smiling slightly and went to the living room door.

"Excuse me Mr. Swan." Charlie looked up from the game, "I am going home now, have a good night sir." Charlie hesitated but got up from his chair.

"Now, listen to me Edward." His tone was serious, but it had lost its edge. "I hope you meant what you said earlier."

"I do sir, I mean it in the most sincere way possible."  
"I just, I can't stand to see Bella hurt again." He lowered his voice to a tone he thought I couldn't hear. "You seem to be what makes her happy, and I am thankful that you are back for that reason. Have a good night Edward." Charlie took Edwards hand and shook it.

"Have a good night Mr. Swan."

"Edward, call me Charlie." Edward smiled and strode back towards me. With a swift peck on the lips he was out the door and 'home', or most likely, my room.

I had sat with Charlie watching TV for a while and I was growing anxious to see Edward again.

"I'm tired Dad, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Alright Bells, goodnight." I gave him a hug and limped up the stairs. It was very difficult with the bandage. I made a mental note to talk to Carlisle about when I could take it off. As soon as my door was shut I moved as quickly as I could to the window. I shoved it open and leaned outside, enjoying the cool air on my skin.

"Edward?" I whispered. No answer. I half closed the window. He must have actually gone home for a while. I turned around only to see Edward, sitting in the rocking chair as still as a statue. He was smiling his crooked smile and looking directly into my eyes. My heart stopped beating. I gasped and stepped backwards.

"Bella!" He was at my side at once. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I have to stop being myself around you, it's just so easy, oh no, I'm so sorry."

"My heart…" I gasped, "Make it beat again." He looked at me confused. He could clearly hear that it was back to its regular pattern and I was surprised at how long it took him to understand what I meant. Finally he grinned and slid his hands around my back. He leaned forward pushing me backward. I could feel the blood rushing to my head. It would have been very difficult to hold this position without Edward's careful hands supporting me. I imagined we looked like an elegant couple on the dance floor; bending back in a dip.

"I love you Bella." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. He carefully set me on my bed. "Bed time?" He asked.

"No. I am not done with you yet." I crawled across the bed towards where he stood and then sat on my knees.

"Come on sleepy head, look at you, you're practically falling asleep right now…" I started to protest.

"No I'm not…" But he had scooped me up laid me down again with the pillow under my head. He lay next to me playing with a strand of my hair in his finger tips.

"I'm really not tired." Instead of answering me, he kissed me. My hands entwined themselves into his tousled hair.

"It's late Bella." He breathed into my ear. I moaned. He wrapped the blankets around me and I nestled into his neck, inhaling his sent. He chuckled and started to hum my lullaby.

"Oh, I've missed that Edward, I've missed that so much." He faltered a little when I said that but continued on. I fell asleep quickly.

**Review!!!... :D any ideas of what you want to happen in the future chapters??? Im open for suggestions, I have a fague idea of what im going to do although, its all a matter of setting it up lol :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO the story picks up a bit!!! I have a habit of starting things and not finishing them. Specially with things like stories... I am trying to break that habit though lol :D**

The sun was shining when I woke up. It was weakly attempting to lighten my room. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at the clock. It was only eight o-clock. I rolled over and found Edward Laying perfectly still beside me.  
"Good morning," He whispered and my heart raced.

"Good morning." I smiled. "How was your night?"

"It was good."

"Only good?" I sat up to stretch. He nodded.

"You were talking in your sleep Bella." _Oh no. _"You're very troubled by what happened between Jacob and I…and that note he gave you."

"Oh…that." I didn't want to talk about this right now. I just wanted to snuggle with Edward. Spend a nice day with him, indoors due to the sun, or maybe the meadow, I contemplated. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he."

"Edward, he means a lot to me, only because he's my friend. He was there when I didn't have anyone." He cringed, feeling regret again. "So what do you want to do today?" I changed the subject enthusiastically, hoping he would cheer up.

"I don't know…What do you want to do?"

"I want to spend the day with you." He smiled.  
"Then that is what we shall do." He picked me up and started carrying me to the stairs.

"What are you doing! What about Charlie?" I glanced around; he was completely unaware that Edward spent the night nearly every night. Edward laughed and it echoed through the house. His laugh was so pleasing, it was like music.

"Charlie got up early and went to Seattle. He contemplated waking you to tell you but he checked on you instead and left a note on the fridge."

"Oh, okay." Edward carried me effortlessly to the kitchen and plopped me in one of the creaky wooden chairs.

"Breakfast time?" He suggested.

"I'll get it!" I stood up. It was getting easier to walk on my foot. It didn't hurt as much as it did the previous day. I could walk at a normal pace. "So what are we going to do today?" I gathered things for cereal taking time to read Charlie's note. He wouldn't be back till late at night so I wouldn't have to make him dinner.

"Well…you could come to my house, if you'd like." I accidentally dropped my spoon as I looked up at him. The corners of his lips curled into a smile.  
"Sure." I smiled back.

As we rounded the curved driveway and headed towards the big white house I saw Alice's face flash behind an upstairs curtain and before my eyes could focus again she was stepping out the front door. Edwards smile faded to a blank stare and I grew concerned. He parked the Volvo and got out. We walked silently up the front steps to the porch.  
"What's going on?" I asked feebly. Alice just stared at Edward.  
"Don't worry, Edward, Ill stay with her, shell be protected."  
"No Alice! I can't leave her!" His voice was desperate and he shifted himself closer to me.  
"You have to Edward. They need to be redirected; if they make it here they will have a horrific impact on forks, on Bella and your self." Edward shook his head and frowned again.

"Tell me what is going on!" I yelled. I felt pathetically human not being able to read minds or see the future. Shocked at my outburst they both turned top look at me.

"There is another coven, they have decided to make a new home in forks."

"Why is this a problem?" This made no sense. If they were like Edward and his coven then why were they obsessing over this.

"Bella," Alice's smooth voice glided through the air. "They aren't like us. They aren't…Vegetarian."

"Oh." My knees felt weak. _Vampires in forks, with Charlie and my friends_**.** "We have to stop them!" I almost shouted.

"WE?! Bella no, WE do not have to stop them, I will stop them. They know me, they know our coven. They know we are strong and they won't want to fight us. I have to convince them to go somewhere else."  
"Alice, are they going to listen o him?" I said quietly. She frowned and looked past me into the trees.

"I don't know Bella."  
**  
I hope you enjpy this! I have been super busy! Sorry for the delay.... I value all of my reviewers!!! SO review it up :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't hate me for this lol I hope you aren't all crazy intense Jacob fans.... but don't worry...its only out of the goodness of his heart. Hes just a tad desperate....**

"Edward." I threw myself into his arms. He gladly held me. I didn't want him to leave me behind. I didn't want him to endanger himself because I was merely a weak human.  
"Bella," He sighed. "I don't want to leave. I'd give anything to stay here with you. But I have to go, Ill be back in a few days. I will come straight home to you." My eyes were filled with worry. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm much stronger than all of them and Carlisle and Jasper are going to come along too." I nodded fighting back tears that were beginning to burn my eyes. Having him leave me again brought back the feelings of abandonment. Even though I knew he would be coming back it still brought back bad memories. "Alice and Emmet are your body guards for the next few days."

He leaned down and pressed his cool lips to mine and then pulled me into a tight hug. His lips brushed against my ear, "I love you, and I'll come back to you Bella." I nodded and hugged him tighter. Carlisle had joined us on the porch and Jasper was already getting into the passenger side of the Volvo. They left and Alice put her cold arm around my shoulders. It was oddly comforting.

"Okay! So are you up for a two night slumber party?" Oh no.  
"Not really Alice. I have to get home Charlie's in Seattle and we have school tomorrow and …"

"Charlie won't be back for supper! So you can at least stay here for dinner!" She was so hopeful and cheery I couldn't turn her down.

"Okay. Ill stay for dinner, but that's all!" She smiled and skipped through the front door. I took one last look at the empty driveway and my heart ached, I couldn't stand not having him near me.

The door slammed shut and I walked into my dark house. It was creepy without any lights on. I had stayed for dinner with Alice. Rosalie wasn't pleased. She stayed in her room all night while Alice rambled on about school and clothing and the food she was preparing. I found it difficult to pay attention but I tried to humor her. She was enjoying herself. I locked the door behind me and stumbled across the floor to the light switch. I flip it only to have it flash on and then go out quickly with a slight buzzing sound. _ Dang it. I'd have to change that Light bulb tomorrow morning_. Charlie still wasn't home but I carefully made my way to the stairs tripping on the edge of the carpet as I did. I caught myself on the couch. I had barely regained my balance when there was a furious knocking on my door. My heartbeat picked up speed so quickly I thought I would fall unconscious. I almost ran back to the kitchen and stood by the shaking door.

"Who's there?" I yelled nervously.  
"It's Jacob!" His familiar voice boomed. I unlocked the door.  
"Jake you nearly gave me a heart attack what are you doing here!" I demanded, slightly annoyed.  
"Come with me." His eyes were wide. Intense.  
"Where?" I was beginning to regret declining Alice's sleep over proposal.  
"Just come with me Bella it's really important."

"Jake I'm not going anywhere with you if you wont tell me what is going on!" I almost screamed back. He didn't answer me but he stepped closer to me. His huge body towered over mine and made me feel small and insignificant.  
"Come with me Bella."

"No Jake, you're scaring me! Why wont you tell me what's going on?" my voice was shaky and I tried to step backwards but tripped over my own feet and tumbled to the floor. Jake leaned down and picked me up.

"Thanks." I muttered, assuming he was going to out me back on the floor. He just stood there, holding me like a small child staring into my eyes. "Jake?" I was interrupted but the phone ringing. I tried to get out of Jakes arms but he resisted. The answering machine clicked on.

"Bella! Bella! Are you there! Pick up! I can't see you anymore Bella! If you don't pick up right now I'm coming over!" Alice's frantic voice floated out of the machine. I looked at Jake. His eyes widened and he took off running with me in his arms. I screamed and fought against his hold but he was too strong, he wouldn't let go and I couldn't break free. He shoved me roughly in his car and jumped into the passenger seat. I reached for the door handle but by the time my hand grasped it we were speeding away from my gaping front door. Tears filled my eyes.

"JAKE! What are you doing!"  
"Making sure he can't ever hurt you again Bella." His voice was calm and he pressed harder on the gas pedal. I fastened my seatbelt and tried to remember how to breathe as I stared at the trees flying past the car. After a few minutes the tears spilled over and I started to cry.  
**  
OOoOoOoooo tell me what you think! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well that last chapter provocked lots of review outta you! YEY I love reviews! They inspire me to write more :P I am clearly a Bella and Edward fan...lol I hope you all are too or else some one may hunt me down and punch me in the face. :( Sorry if I offend some of you Jacob lovers.**

APOV

Edward was going to tear me limb from limb.

"EMMET!" I screamed at the top of my dead lungs. He was by my side before I could blink.  
"What?" I was so tense I could feel it radiating from my body. He felt it.  
"I can't see Bella anymore!"

"Well find her don't worry." Emmet put his strong hand on my shoulder and took off running out the door. I followed. We reached Bella's house in a matter of minutes.  
"I smell dog." Emmet wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Edward is going to kill us!" I was so exasperated I ran around Bella's house frantically searching. I came to a screeching halt next to Emmet. "Where could she have gone!?" I balled my hands into fists and stared at the ground. _I should have never let her go home. I should have gone with her. I should have been there to stop the disgusting dog._  
"The dog smell doesn't go further than the front door. I think he came here, got what he wanted, and took off."

"And that thing he wanted…" I tried denying what I already knew.  
"Bella." Emmet sighed. We turned ourselves in the direction of the dog scent and took off running.

**BPOV**  
We'd been driving for hours. I had cried for so long I had no tears left. I couldn't count how many states we had passed through.

"Why are you doing this, Jake?" I asked for the thousandth time. He took a deep breathe and gripped the steering wheel harder. It cracked under the pressure and he immediately loosened his grip, smiling slightly by what he'd just done.  
"I'm protecting you Bella. You'll thank me one day."  
"Protecting me from what!" I demanded.  
"From the blood sucker. From becoming one of them, a monster." I stared in shock.

"What did you call him?"

"A monster Bella. Don't defend him, you know what he is, you know he's a monster, he's going to get bored with having to protect you and contain his blood lust sooner or later…now when that time comes you'll be safe. You'll be with me." I was so angry I couldn't see straight.  
"Have you lost your mind Jake?!" I screamed so loud it hurt my own ears.

"Jesus, Bella, calm down! I'm doing this for you're own good!" He bellowed back at me.

"NO Jake! You're not! You're doing this for your own selfish reasons! You can't stand that I chose Edward over you so you're trying to force me to be with you! You're stealing me away from him!" I was shaking again. "Have you even thought about what will happen when Charlie gets home from Seattle and finds me missing?! Or what will happen when someone sees you with me and reports it. They'll throw you in jail for kidnapping me!" His sick smile faded. He had clearly not though this through.

"It's too late Bella."

I looked out the window and imagined what Edward would do to Jacob when he found me. Chances were Jacob wouldn't come out in very good shape, if he came out at all, but at the moment I didn't care. In my opinion, Jacob deserved it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if this seems choppy...I jump from Bella to Edward, then back to Bella.  
**

**BPOV**  
The sky was dark and cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain. Jacob was in the drivers seat but we weren't moving. He slammed a huge fist down on the weak steering wheel and the crack he had made earlier snapped open.  
"Shit!" He yelled.

I cringed at his aggressiveness and looked out the window. There were trees bending harshly with the wind, and an empty road. It looked cold. There wasn't a single car insight besides Jacobs and I couldn't find any evidence of a building or a city nearby. I realized that I had no idea where we were, it was clearly somewhere I had never been before.

"Were out of gas." Jacob said, suddenly calm. "We have to walk."

"Jake! Have you seriously lost you're mind? This is ridiculous!" He got out of the car and came around to my side. He reefed open the door and grabbed my arm roughly.  
"Owe, Jake that hurts!" I resisted but he didn't let go. Once again I felt painfully human.

"Either you walk with me. Or I carry you." I nodded and unwillingly stumbled out of the car. 

_Edward would never do this to me_.

**EPOV**  
My phone vibrated in my pocket and I answered it quickly.  
"Edward! Thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you for ever!"

"What's wrong Alice?" She was frantic. This worried me.  
"Its Bella." She hesitated.

"What about her Alice!" I growled back. What was going on!  
"She went home and I was keeping tabs on her future….but out of nowhere she disappeared. I couldn't see her. Emmet and I went to her house, we could smell Jacob, he came and took her Edward." My dead heart ached stronger than it had ever ached before.  
"No! No, no, no!" I yelled into my phone. My foot instinctively pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Where are you Alice?" I growled at her.

"We followed his scent to Northen Montana. It seems to be headed towards the mountains but we haven't been able to find him yet." She said softly. I snapped the phone shut and sped to meet with my sister.

**BPOV**  
We had strayed from the road and started heading into the trees. I had complained but Jake turned around and threw me over his shoulder. He was carrying me without effort and I fought gainst him. I flailed my legs and Screamed at the top of my lungs for some time until I realized that no one was around. No one would hear me. At one point I slammed my tiny fist into his rock hard back, the pain was more than I could bare and my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella. Stop it will you." Was all he said as he continued to clamber over trees and rocks. Being in the woods made me think of Edward. How easy it was for him to travel through it. He could glide silently through the tree tops or expertly across the forest floor, leaving nothing more than a small breeze as he went by. Jacob was rough and clumsy when he traveled. He crunched branches and tripped over logs, it was excruciatingly loud.

"Could you please put me down Jake." He contemplated this but set me down on the ground. It was good to be on my own feet again.  
"So do you even have a destination or are we traveling aimlessly through the forest?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You'll see Bella." I had to get away from him. I frantically came up with a plan.  
"I have to go to the bathroom Jake." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Pick a place. But don't go to far." I tried to hide my smile and I scampered off as quickly as I was able in the direction we came from. I turned to see if he was still in view. Rats. I didn't get very far. "Bella! That's far enough!"

"But you can see me!!!" I yelled back. He sighed and sat down on a stump. "Turn the other way!" He sighed again and turned around. I scampered even farther to a small group of ferns. I crouched behind them and peered through to see what Jake was doing. He had turned to see where I was and saw me crouching. He turned around quickly. Good my plan was working. I crawled on my hands and knees as quietly as I could.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around quickly. There was nothing there but when I turned back I came face to face with a pair of black boots. My heart beat stopped. Jacob wore runners, beat up white runners, not polished black boots. Slowly I looked up to see a stunning man standing over me. He was beautiful, but intense and frightening.

"What in the world are you doing?" His voice almost sang. I rose to my feet and examined him. I knew that pale skin, those perfect teeth, and those black eyes.

He was a vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't think of anything to say. I opened my mouth to scream, to gasp, to do something but nothing came out.  
"You reek you know." He said calmly and within a flash he was gone. I looked around. "So where's the dog." A menacing voice growled in my ear. I spun around and he was standing behind me. So close I could feel his cold breath on my skin.

"I…uh…He's…" I felt weak. My knees wobbled and my eye sight blurred.  
"Back off blood sucker!" A deep voice growled from my right. I turned to see Jacob crouched, ready to fight. The strange vampire laughed a hearty laugh and took a few steps towards Jacob.

"And if I don't?" He said in a mocking tone. Jacob didn't answer, instead, he sprung towards him knocking them both into the mossy ground. The man grunted under the pressure and Jacob began to shake. Jacob phased so quickly by the time I knew he was changing, he was already a wolf. Everything was happening so quickly, I stumbled back and fell over. I crawled backwards towards a tree and hid behind it, the entire time not taking my eyes off of the fight before me. I smelled dirt and trees, and blood. I panicked. _No!_ Jacob had kidnapped me but he was protecting me. If he lost the fight, the vampire would have me. The vampire stepped back, away from the fight and it was then that I saw the blood. It dripped down the side of Jake's big wolf head. His ear looked strange and the blood was matting his fur. My stomach convulsed.

"Fine, Wolf!" I'll leave; it's not the first time I've been kicked out of a place today." He laughed again and turned on his heel. He was gone before I could focus on the scratches and tears on his arms. I couldn't move. Jacob phased back and sat on the ground. He picked up the shred of his jeans. They were torn in many places, but at least they would cover him. I hadn't even realized Jacob was naked until he stood to pull on his tattered jeans. I looked away instantly as he picked up useless shreds of his shirt. He turned to look at me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Bella, the stupid bugger was down wind." Jacob grumbled shaking his head. "Are you alright?" _Was I alright?! I wasn't the one with blood all over my head!  
_"I'm fine. Jake, you're bleeding." I pointed to his ear. It wasn't sitting right. It was crooked and torn. I drew my hand back and placed it over my mouth. He wiped some blood on his hand and looked at it.  
"It's fine." He shrugged and used one of his T-shirt scraps to wipe away the blood. I felt guilty. I had been giving him heck the entire time but he had just saved my life, he had just fought for me. I felt that I had to give him some credit for that. Kidnapping or not

"Thanks Jake." Every feeling I had towards him about stealing me away from Edward had vanished momentarily. He had put his own life on the line to protect mine. He didn't say anything; instead he grabbed my wrist violently and led me back the way we had been heading. I could do nothing but follow him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you enjoy this one! I love writing things from other peoples points of view. I hope this doesn't bother you. If it does let me know and I will tone it down lol.**

The air was growing cooler and the ground was beginning to flatten. It was no longer apparent that we were climbing a mountain. A path had developed out of nowhere and Jake pulled me along. My legs were numb and I had to fight my eye lids from falling shut. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. My knees gave out and I fell to the cold ground. Jacob pulled on my arm but I couldn't gather enough strength to get up.

"Bella…" He whispered but when I didn't stand he reached down and gathered me in his arms. We rounded a corner in the path and the trees opened up into a small clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a small brick cabin. It had a large window on the front next to a battered wooden door. Some ratty curtains hung depressingly in the window and a large shrub was slowly taking over the front of the house. It had a chimney and the shingled roof was covered in moss. So covered it was difficult to be sure if there was even a roof underneath it. It was hideous, but in its own way it was comforting.

Jacob pushed open the door and it groaned loudly in protest. He walked into the house and set me carefully on a bed that was rested along the wall. I was surprised to see that it was not encrusted in dust as I had imagined it would be. The blankets were neatly folded at the foot of the bed and the pillow smelled faintly of laundry detergent. I fell back into the pillow and my eyes closed. The last thing I saw was Jake pulling the blankets over me.

**JPOV**  
Bella fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow so I pulled the blankets over her as carefully as I could manage. She was so beautiful. I really couldn't blame Edward for wanting her, I did too, in more ways than one.

Why did she have to be in love with that awful leech? It was disgusting and wrong. I closed the dirty curtains at the front of the room and then tip toed across the cold concrete floor to the closet. I pulled back the curtain and pulled out a pair of fresh jeans and a sweater. I changed silently, careful not to wake Bella. The cabin was a small, one room cabin. It was shabby and unkempt on the outside but it was shelter. It was safety. It was far from the bloodsucker.

There was a big window on the front and the sturdy wooden door. The only bed was on the wall that didn't have a window. It was a large bed with a rod iron bed frame and headboard. Cobwebs were intricately weaved through the curls in the iron patterned headboard. On the back wall of the cabin there was a small round window, roughly the size of a basket ball. There was a shabby green countertop with a dirty white sink set in it and beside it sat a stout fridge from the 50's. There was no electricity coming to the house so the fridge was nothing more than a cupboard.

In the middle of the room there was a plastic table with 2 mismatched wooden chairs. I sat on the grey couch that was opposite to the bed Bella was sleeping in. Beside it was the closet with a torn blanket that functioned as a curtain. I decided I would stay on the couch.

I took one long look at Bella, my heart pounded with need. I watched the gentle raise and fall of her body as she breathed in and out. It was something that Edward was inevitably going to take away from her. Just the thought of his razor teeth coming within feet of Bella sickened me. I took a deep breath to try to calm my throbbing heart before I lay down on the musty old sofa.

I doubted the strange new bloodsucker would stay away from Bella. She was so irresistible to all of them, especially to Edward. I cringed again, somehow he always wormed is his way into my thoughts when I was thinking of Bella. She was irresistible to me too, but not in the sense that I wanted to kill her. I simply wanted to be with her. I mused over the fact that I had successfully brought her to the cabin. She was alive. She was safe. It would be difficult for Edward to find us. He was no tracker, and Alice wouldn't see Bella's future so long as she was close to me. I smiled at those words. _Bella, close to me._

It was like a dream come true.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all your reviews! They inspire me!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

"Alice!" I growled as soon as I saw her small frame. "How could you let her out of your sight I specifically told you not to!" I jumped out of my car and stood in front of her. I heard Carlisle and Jasper get out of the car quietly behind me.

"I'm so sorry Edward." She stood tall, clearly not threatened by me. I had assumed a defensive position, bent slightly, ready to pounce. She imitated me. I was absolutely livid.  
"We'll find her Edward, don't worry." Jasper said quietly from somewhere behind me. I didn't answer. A low growl ripped from my throat. My eyes were locked on Alice.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Edward. Focus your energy on finding Bella. Not attempting to destroy Alice." Emmet had positioned his large body between Alice and I. She gladly stood behind him, peering out at me.

"You! You were also supposed to protect her Emmet!" I snarled stepping forward. Carlisle appeared between Emmet and I.

"Edward." He said calmly. "Let's be rational." Jasper was now standing next to Alice.  
"I know Edward. We messed up. We know that. It won't happen again. Come on. We can find her if we hurry up." Emmet's voice came from behind Carlisle. He did have a point. I would focus on finding Bella.  
"If he touches so much as one hair on her head…"

"Yea, yea, you'll rip him to bloody shreds. We know Edward. Come on!" They were all running. I quickly followed.

We followed the sent north taking numerous dirt roads where we found Jacobs scent.  
"Edward." I heard Alice's thoughts. "It's going to rain. If we don't hurry up it is going to wash away Jacobs scent." I leaned into the direction I was headed and launched myself forward, pushing myself faster than I thought I could go. With every step I thought of Bella. I would never leave her side again. _Never_.

"Edward!" Emmet had come to a dead stop. A few yards ahead of him was a car on the side of the road. I was there in an instant. I ripped open the door causing it come slightly off its flimsy hinges. The car reeked of dog but I could smell Bella underneath it. I looked around. There was nothing but fast food wrappers and dirt. I slammed my fist into the roof of the car out of frustration. The thin roof bent easily under my fist the metal distorting with a loud shriek. I turned. My family was staring at me. Like stone, they didn't move.

I inhaled deeply cringing slightly at the dog stench, I turned away from the car and I began to walk at a human pace in the direction of his awful scent. I imagined what I would do once I found that wretched dog. He would be sorry he ever laid his filthy paws on Bella. In fact, he'd be sorry he ever laid eyes on Bella. My family didn't follow me. They stood still and watched, trying to decipher what I was doing. I had reached the other side of the road when a familiar scent hit me. I tried to remember when I had smelt it last. The sudden realization hit me like a freight train. That was the smell of the leader of the vampire coven I had met with that very morning. I had stopped them on the Oregon Washington border. They agreed to go somewhere else without needing much of an explanation. They must have headed north and then followed along the country's border. Alice was so busy concentrating on Bella's future she didn't see this happen.

"Alice!" Before I was finished saying her name she was at my side.  
"It's the vampire coven I met with today. They headed north but once they reached the border they went east. They are here. I can smell them!"

"I can smell them too. Don't worry Edward. Jacob may have taken Bella but he won't let anyone hurt her." She gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded. We took off again, following Jacobs scent up the mountain. I was on constant alert for the other coven, any sign of them, but I came across nothing. It wasn't until we were about half way up the side of the mountain that Jacob's stench became incredibly strong. It was almost unbearable. I held my breath as I slowly pushed through a clump of ferns. It was then that I saw the blood. There was a patch of bushes that had been trampled and crushed flat. In the center was a large splatter of blood. It was Jacobs. Jacobs scent was so strong it almost overwhelmed the scent that was the vampire coven's leader. His name was Cadence. He had fought Jacob. I began to panic.

"Edward." Alice was pointing to chunks of fabric scattered across the moss. "Jacobs t-shirt." She thought to herself.  
"He phased." I muttered to myself. He phased so quickly he had no time to prepare. No time to remove his clothing. It shredded when his body expanded. Another realization came to mind. He phased to protect Bella. If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted Bella to stay alive as much as I did, I would have made it my life goal to wreck him.


	16. Chapter 16

I stood staring at the blood on the forest floor. That could have so easily been Bella's blood. If Jacob hadn't have been there…it was difficult to admit that I was thankful Bella was with Jacob, but I was. What he did was unimaginable and it angered me to my very core, but his intentions were pure. He was protecting the one he loved and so was I. My heart stung, as my racing mind came to a screeching halt at one minor detail. Jacob was protecting her the way I should have. He hadn't left her side…I had.

I frowned and looked up at Alice. As I did this there was a loud crack of thunder and raindrops began to fall through the trees. The sky was darkening and I could feel the temperature dropping.

I yelled out in protest. The rain was going to wash away the scent. It would make it ten times harder to find Bella. Everyone had gathered around me.  
"Come on Edward." Carlisle said. "We don't have much time before the scent has been washed into the ground." I nodded and we began our search again.

I listened in on my family's thoughts, keeping tabs for anything that could be a hint to which direction Jacob could have gone. The scent was already fading. It was only a matter of time before it was gone completely.

Suddenly Alice stopped moving. She stared blankly into the forest. I watched her vision unravel as she saw it. But I didn't have to. The wind hit me roughly in the face and my skin prickled.

"He's back." I growled.

We turned in the direction of the wind and waited. After a few minutes a tall attractive man stepped silently through the underbrush.

"Are we on the hunt for that delicious human?" He said with a crooked smile. "The more the merrier I suppose, it'll be easier to get at her once we destroy that god awful guard dog." He laughed softly. I was fuming. He was the one who had tried to hurt Bella. It took every ounce of self control I had not to leap from where I stood and tear his head off. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "Wait." Carlisle said in his mind. I swallowed back my fury.

"You know of this human we are searching for?" Carlisle asked monotonously.

"Yes." He took careful steps towards me. "My coven and I headed north once you told us Forks was not the ideal place for us. They wanted to go to Alaska, they said something about other covens, I didn't give a rat's ass about other covens and I told them I didn't want to go. We argued over it but we eventually decided that we would go our separate ways. We've never really been that close anyhow, I've always been somewhat of an introvert." He laughed as if he had said something truly hilarious. I glared at him. "They traveled north, and I…east." He smiled. "I hadn't gone very far when I caught a whiff of that girl, I couldn't help myself. I tried to get her but she has that dog with her. We had a bit of a tussle. I got a good swipe in at his ear though. I figured she wasn't worth the fight. But after I had turned and gone the other way a thought occurred to me, there's nothing that bothers me more than not getting what I desire."

"You should have gone to Alaska, Cadence." It ripped out of my throat with such force Carlisle removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Ah, competitive I see!" Cadence grinned baring his teeth, "I love a little competition."


	17. Chapter 17

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

BPOV  
"NO!" I screamed sitting up quickly in the darkness. The room was so dark I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or closed. I tried to calm my breathing. The bad dreams were back. They always came back, when Edward was gone. I had been standing in the forest and I was surrounded by 4 glass walls. Edward was walking through the trees, searching for me. I yelled as loud as I could but he never heard me. He walked right past my glass prison. Suddenly he was wrestling with another man. Another vampire. It was the vampire who had attacked Jacob in the woods.  
"Bella?" Jacobs voice was so close I jumped, bringing my hand to my heart.  
"Jake! You scared me."  
"Sorry. Are you alright? You were yelling in your sleep." I ran my fingers through my hair.  
"I'm fine Jake." It wasn't until then that I realized I was shivering.  
"Are you cold Bella?" _No I just shiver for no reason sometimes._ I thought sarcastically in my head. "Here." I felt the bed shift under his weight as he got up and when he returned he had an armful of blankets. He draped them over me and sat down beside me. He left an entire foot of space between our bodies but I could still feel the heat radiating off of his skin. It was nice. I shuffled closer. My eyes had adjusted better and I could see the faint lighting of the window. The rain was muffled by the thick layer of moss on the roof but I could still hear its faint thudding as it pummeled the roof. I wondered desperately where Edward was. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

**JPOV**  
"Edward." That was the third time she had uttered his name in her sleep. Every syllable was like a knife in my chest. She had woken up once already, shivering, but she fell asleep as soon as I brought her more blankets.  
"Yes, bloody Edward I get it." I moaned quietly wallowing in my own self pity. "I suck." I dropped my heavy body onto the sofa, it let out a wheeze and a puff of dust fluttered around me.  
"Edward help." Bella whimpered into her pillow. Help? Help her from what? From me most likely. I felt a pang of regret for what I had done, she was happy with Edward and it was becoming more and more apparent that she was not happy with me. I heaved myself from the couch and walked quietly over the edge of her bed. I knelt down and looked at her face. Every part of me longed for her to be mine but she wasn't, and she didn't want to be. _You selfish bastard_. I had brought her here hoping what? That she would suddenly realize how much danger she was in with Edward, that she would be a million times better off with me and that I loved her with her every single part of me. _Not going to happen!_ I shook my head. Suddenly Bella started screaming at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears at the sudden shrillness. When she stopped and I regained my hearing I put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Bella?" She didn't answer. She mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. Shoot. If this kept up Edward was going to hear her and think I was doing something horrible to her. He'd find us. I shivered slightly at the thought of what he was going to do to me when he found us. He would hunt us down and once he found Bella and had her safely in the arms of his blood sucking family. He'd come after me. Any other vampire I'd take on, no problem, no complaints. But with Edward I had to make very quick decisions acting purely on impulse. If he didn't have the upper hand with that damned mind reading ability we'd be a pretty even match.

Suddenly Bella sat straight up. Her breathing erratic she gasped and her eyes darted around the room.  
"Jake!" She lunged herself across the room into my arms.  
"Bella? Are you okay?" This was very different.  
"I had a horrible dream Jake. The vampire from the woods, he had Edward, he…." Her eyes filled up with tears.  
"Sshh Bella, its okay."  
"No its not! What if he gets him, Jake? What if he hurts Edward?" It felt like someone held my heart in a fist and every time she said that name, the fist squeezed.  
"He won't." I thought of Edward's uncanny ability to predict attack strategies. "He won't." She started to sob and I held her in my arms. This is what I wanted for so long. But it felt horribly wrong, holding her as she cried over the one she actually loved. I thought about returning her home but I couldn't bring myself to do it. A part of me had still tricked itself into believing that Edward wouldn't find us, that she'd stay with me. That some day, she'd love me.


	18. Chapter 18

**I particularly like the last part of this chapter :D**

**JPOV**  
Bella cried in my arms for what seemed like hours until she fell asleep. I carefully lay her back in the bed and covered her with the blankets. I had to force myself to go back to the cold couch, away from her.

She didn't love me, she didn't want me in that bed. I had to remind myself with ever step I took in the direction of the couch. The wind had picked up and the rain was thrashing against the window. I sat on the couch until the sun began to rise. Bella woke when the sun touched her face. She looked around and after realizing where she was she groaned and threw a pillow over her head. 

_You have no idea how sorry I am_. I said in my head.

**EPOV**  
The smell of smoke was still in the air as I kicked dirt over the coals. Cadence had put up a strong fight. He succeeded in tearing my shirt to shreds, and my leather jacket was in pieces on the ground, but I let nothing, which had intentions of hurting Bella, live for very long. Alice helped me smother the flames of the fire. No one had helped me fight. I wouldn't let them. It was me and Cadence.  
I kept Bella's face in my mind and in a strange way it made me stronger, knowing what I was fighting for. She was the best thing in my entire existence and I would fight for her. If Jacob didn't hand her over when I got there, I would gladly fight him too.

"Are we ready to go?" Emmets voice was quiet as he spoke. No one enjoyed burning the dismembered pieces of a fellow vampire. He hadn't chosen to become one of us, none of us did. And it wasn't his fault he couldn't control his urges when in the presence of a human. I looked back one more time at the burnt spot on the ground.

"We should go straight up the mountain. Once we reach the top we will decide which direction to go. They could have gone over the mountain, or they could have followed along the ridge. Judging by the fact that up until this point the trail has been leading us straight up the mountain side, they most likely continued on that path." Everyone nodded in agrrement and we took off running. The cool air whipped past us and I felt the ferns brush my legs as I swiftly ran through them.

It didn't take long before I could see the ground begin to curve in the opposite direction. We were nearing the top. I pushed my legs faster and I began to outrun my family. I was far ahead of them but their thoughts were still very clear in my mind. The ground flattened out and the trees opened up into a very small clearing. I noticed a small pond in the center and it was then that I heard Jake's voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella!"  
"Jake! You're so delusional! Did you really think kidnapping me would help you get what you wanted!?" I turned east and ran.

The voices were so faint I almost didn't hear them. I could hear Bella's sweet voice through Jake's mind. My dead heart leapt with happiness. She was alive. She was okay. She was arguing with Jake as he attempted to explain his bizarre actions to her, except I heard everything he wasn't saying to her.

How he was beyond in love with her, how he had hoped I wouldn't be able to track him down, and how he hoped she would forget about me and be with him. The voices were getting clearer and I was unexpectedly hit with the stench of dog.

"He'll kill you Bella! It's only a matter of time before he can't control himself and sink his teeth into your flesh!" _Wrong!_ I screamed in my mind. I would never hurt Bella. The fact that he was trying to convince her that I would affected me drastically and my anger deepened.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Jake!" Bella spat back.

I heard my family catching up behind me. They were ecstatic to have found Bella at last. A tiny cottage came into my view. It was small and decrepit, the roof was coated in moss, the tiny door was rotting from its hinges.

"Calm down Bella. You're precious Blood sucker has found us and in no time flat he'll reduce me to a pile of fur and whisk you off into the sunset!" Jake's voice was thick with sarcasm but it was clear that he could smell me. I smirked.

"You'll be lucky if there's any fur left." I muttered as I wrapped my hand around the frail door knob.

**LittlenBrown Gave me a review and Said"YAY! I hope Edward rips Cadence and Jacob into little tiny pieces and then carries Bella off into the sunset :D" Well....I liked the whole carrying Bella off into the sunset Idea :P SO I incorporated it into the story! Thanks for the inspiration haha**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am nearing the end of this story. Be sure to checkout my other story though! and I have another one in the works.**

BPOV  
"You're Wrong!" I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. Jake had once again voiced his very wrong thoughts of Edward.  
"Calm down Bella. You're precious Blood sucker has found us and in no time flat he'll reduce me to a pile of fur and whisk you off into the sunset!" Jake said sarcastically. He looked at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Jake glanced nervously at the door. He slowly raised one hand in that direction and closed his eyes. My eyes darted to the door just in time to see it pushed open with such force it was knocked loose of its top hinge. The flimsy door leaned at an awkward angle into the wall behind it.  
"Bella!" Edward was at my side at once. "I will never leave your side again Bella! Never!"

He had his cold hands wrapped around mine and he was staring into my eyes. I could see the truth of his words. He would never leave. I couldn't speak. I just launched myself against his stone body and hugged him. When I finally released him Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle were standing behind him. They were glaring at Jake. He still hadn't opened his eyes. He sat unmoving on the musty couch.

"Take Bella outside, Alice." She didn't move.

"Edward…" She started to protest  
"Alice!" He growled back.

She instantly grasped my arm and led me outside.

**EPOV**  
I deliberately made my movements slow and precise. I positioned myself in front of Jacob and clenched my hands into fists. He still hadn't looked up from the floor.  
"Do what you want with me Edward. Put me out of my misery." His voice was full of sincerity.

"Your misery?" It took a lot of effort to respond calmly when every fiber of my being wanted to rip him to shreds.  
"_I love her._" His thoughts were desperate and as clear as if they were my own. I felt pity for the disgusting dog.  
"You know…Jake." I forced myself to use his name. "As much as I want to, I cannot bring myself to end your life. If it wasn't for you Bella wouldn't be alive." I cringed at the very thought. He finally looked up at me. His eyes were red. Strained with desperate tears that he had not let escape.

"I kept her alive Blood sucker and if you fail to do the same you will have me to deal with." Jake stood up and stepped towards me. He was larger than I was but I felt no threat.  
"Like wise." I snarled through my teeth. He started heading to the back of the cabin and I was about to leave when I over heard his thoughts.

"_She doesn't belong with you. She belongs with me. Someone who can treat her like a human being, not a prized trophy_." Jakes thoughts cut me through to the core.  
"Trophy?" I bellowed leaning into jakes face. "What gives you the right to believe that I see her as nothing more than a trophy?" Jake pictured animals on walls, stuffed and frozen, the way hunters presented their prized catches. Fury built up inside me. He was out of his mind.  
"You can't possibly love her. You keep her around as if she is some kind of pet, but eventually you'll get bored of her, or you'll grow too frustrated with willing your self not to kill her." He stopped and took a deep breathe. "You drink the very thing that keeps beings alive in this world. How can anything so vile feel real human emotions?" A loud growl tore out of me, the world became even clearer as my senses heightened, I could feel my body preparing to attack.

"Jake. It has taken me a hundred years to find Bella and I am NOT going to let a fury dog tell me I can't have her. I love her. As much as you don't want to admit that, I do." I turned to walk out the door. I was barely a step away from the door handle when I heard Jake whisper.

"You don't deserve her." It was so quiet any one else wouldn't have been able to hear it. At first I ignored it but then I heard the quiet sound of Jake leaping into the air.

By the time his own thoughts registered in mine his heavy body was crashing down on my back, almost knocking me to my knees. Jake was clasped onto my back. I regained my balance and reached around pulling him effortlessly off of my back. With one quick movement I threw him across the cabin. He landed on the hard floor with a loud crunch. His arm had broken from the impact.  
"It is in your best interest to stay away from her, Jake." I turned and left the cabin. Leaving Jake to his own misery.

**:D Sorry Jake fans. I dont have anything agaisnt Jake but in my story, he just turned out to be a little messed in the head...lol no hard feelings!? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter!!!! :D**

BPOV  
As Edward shut the rickety door behind him I eyed him suspiciously.

"Did you hurt him?" I was mad at Jake. But if Edward seriously hurt him I would feel awful. He hesitated before he answered me, within that time I started getting nervous.

"Not as much as I would have liked." As the words came out of his marble lips I saw movement behind him in the cabins window. Jake was standing in the window clutching his arm. He seemed fine, despite his arm. I nodded and once again, threw myself into Edward's hard body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. It was a few minutes before I realized that we had an audience.

"Oh…sorry." I released Edward and stepped back. My face turned red and Alice chuckled.  
"Come on. Charlie is going to have the entire country out looking for Bella if we don't hurry back." I hadn't even thought about what was going to happen with Charlie. What was I going to tell him? What would I tell the police? "I was kidnapped, but its okay. I don't want to tell you who did it because I don't really him to go to jail." I doubted they would fall for it. Edward lifted me off the ground and I wrapped myself tightly around him. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes and for the first time ever, I wasn't afraid as he ran through the forest at amazing speeds. It was almost soothing. I felt safe and although I was in Edward's cold arms, and the air around us was cold. I felt oddly warm.

Before I knew it Edward was prying me away from him and placing me in his familiar Volvo.

When we got home Edward told Charlie the fake story we had come up with. He had been very against lying in order to save Jake from imprisonment but I wouldn't let him do that. I felt bad for Jake. We told Charlie I had gone willingly. Not expecting that we would be gone for so long. I told him we got lost. I also told him it would never happen again. He seemed satisfied and since it was nearing 11:30pm I told him I was tired and after giving him a quick hug and a kiss I almost ran to my bedroom. Edward was waiting for me and I leapt into bed with a huge smile on my face. I cuddled up against his cold chest and entwined my hand in his.

"Thank you." I said softly into his T-shirt.  
"For what, Love?"  
"For coming home, for not giving up on me. For saving me. Again." I almost laughed. "My knight in shining armor." I felt his chest move up and down as he laughed silently.  
"And that must make you the damsel in distress…" I nodded and leaned my head back so I was looking into his amber eyes.  
"When was the last time you ate?" It was quite a random question but his eyes were normally smoldering by now. He was never this calm when we were together and he hadn't hunted in so long.  
"Umm…" He trailed off, trying to remember. "A very long time ago. But I have noticed something. When you are in danger, my body makes due with what it has, focusing every part of it on you. I don't think of hunting. I don't think of the thirst. I think about finding you, and keeping you safe."  
Wow. I couldn't believe it.  
"This isn't hard for you right now?"  
He thought about it but replied quickly. "No. In a weird way it seems to calm my thirst. It doesn't seem as urgent as long as I have you around me." I grinned and he kissed me. I nestled deeper into his arms and began to fall asleep.

"I love you Bella." His voice melted through the air and although I was falling sleep I pulled his face to mine. "And I love you." I pressed my lips to his and surprisingly he didn't resist. Maybe it _was_ easier for him. I forced myself away from him. It was easier, but it didn't mean that the desire was gone completely. He held me carefully and I squeezed his hands in my own. I felt safe in Edwards arms. I knew he was fully capable of ending my life but I knew he wouldn't. I knew Jake was wrong.

The only place I have ever truly felt safe and I finally had it back.

**SO I feel that this chapter was kind of rushed, I didn't quite explain how charlie accepted her excuse so easily, lets face it, hes a cop, why would he? I have just grown tired of this story...I am running out of ideas, and I have an entirely new plotline developing in my head so I am excited about that. Trying to come up with more for this story just confuses things. I am sorry if it dissapoints you. I will admit I have a bit of a problem with endings. I tend to start things with an abundance of enthusiasm but by the ending I am either bored, or I am sad its over, so I dont throw as much enthusiasm into it as I did at the start. Again I apologize. Plus I am tired as it is nearly 1am and I worked a 9 hour shift today.** ** :P Be sure to check out my other story, I am still into writing that one, review it! Lemme know if you think its a story worth continueing!**

**THANK YOU ALL MY READERS! 3**


	21. not a chapter just some info!

**I AM SO SORRY that this is not another chapter...however... I feel the need to tell you all a lil somethin.**

I am becoming very busy with work and family and writing and life in general.....lol I feel the need to end this story, but I MAY read through it in the future and write more chapters for it.

I do like the plot line, particularly the beginning but In some ways I wish I had of taken it in a different direction.

Thanks to all of you for your support and reviews and love :D  
**  
(I have many ideas swarming my head for future stories, possibly a non twilight one as well... I am not too sure about that one though, its still fuzzy in my mind)**


	22. Chapter 22

**SO I had some time and some new ideas and since I got such WONDERFUL feedback from this entire story! I have written another chapter! Think of it as book two...lol I really hope you all like it! As always, please please please review! :)**

The next few weeks seemed to drag on so slowly I could hardly stand it. Edward had taken over protective to an entirely new level. He had switched his classes half way through the semester so that every single one of his courses corresponded with mine so he could be there to "protect me", even gym class. He insisted that he never leave my side because he wouldn't be able to live with him self if something happened to me and he wasn't there to save me.

He drove me to and from school every day and after dropping me off and driving his car home, I would find him perched on my window sill waiting for me. I wasn't necessarily complaining, who wouldn't want a gorgeous, marble, body guard, but I was finding that I had little time to be, well, for lack of a better word, human. Dragging myself away from him and his ability to make my knees go weak at any given moment became increasingly difficult as each day passed. My studying and chores were falling behind.

"Edward, you HAVE to leave!" I yelled one particularly sunny day. "Go hunt! Go lay in the sun and sparkle! But please, just go away." His smile faltered and a pang of regret flashed through me like lightning. My insides burned. "I'm sorry…" I started to take it back, but he cut me off.

"No, I've been smothering you. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'll go…" He softly pressed his lips to mine and my head swam, his long cold fingers traced their way across my collar bone and up my neck, my body shook. As he walked towards the window it felt as though my body was being pulled towards him.  
"Edward…" I took a step towards him, expecting him to come back to me. "I'll be back later." He said softly as he leapt out the window. I had wanted him to leave, but as soon as he was gone I felt like there was something missing. And it stuck with me all day long.

At 7pm I was beginning to wonder when Edward would be returning. Sighing I leaned toward the small window in the laundry room resting my forehead on the cool glass surface and peering out. It was getting windy and a few miniscule rain drops landed on the window. Charlie was working a night shift and wouldn't be home until early in the morning. And it was getting darker every minute. I was just finishing the last load of laundry when I heard the front door slam shut.

"Edward! Finally!" I sang happily as I ran to the front door. "Im so sorry! I shouldnt have told you to leave, I missed you all day and..." Rounding the corner I came face to face with the closed, locked door. I could feel my hair stand on end. _I must be hearing things_. I thought to myself, my heartbeat quickening as the paranoia set in. I grabbed the nearest object that I thought might be able to inflict some harm but I knew that if anything was trying to get me, I wouldn't be able to stop it.

The umbrella in my right hand would be utterly useless, snapped and flung across the room in a matter of milliseconds, but I clutched at it so tightly my knuckles faded to a dead white. _Paranoid_! I told myself. _That's all it is._ The wind obviously just blew something against the side of the house, or maybe it tipped over one of the rickety old lawn chairs that Charlie had put on the porch. I came up with a thousand scenarios that could have caused such a noise but no matter how hard I tried I couldnt get my heart to calm down. Finally I gained enough courage and willed my feet to move.

Running to the nearest phone I snatched up the receiver and frantically punched in Edwards cell phone digits. Ring. _One_. Ring. _Two_. Ring. _Three_. My fingers started shaking.

It rang two more times before it went to voice mail.


End file.
